Touch display devices on the market are mostly separated touch screens, and the separated touch screen is obtained by assembling a touch panel and a liquid crystal panel manufactured separately together. The obtained display device is rather thick, and since multiple layers of glass and film are added, the light transmittance and the contrast gradient of the display screen are noticeably lower. Moreover, the cost of the above mentioned touch display device is high. In order to make the liquid crystal display device with the touch panel lighter, thinner, and having good display effects and with low-cost, embedded touch technology emerges, which involves new technology for integrating the touch panel with the liquid crystal panel. Specifically, the touch technology of the touch panel may be implemented by a capacitive touch control, a resistive touch control, infrared touch control or the like, and the structure of the liquid crystal panel may be implemented by a common Twisted Nematic Liquid Crystal (TN) mode, In Plane Switching Liquid Crystal (IPS) mode, Fringe Field Switching Liquid Crystal (FFS) mode or the like. Currently, the main developing trend of the embedded touch technology refers to an On-Cell embedded touch display device and an In-Cell embedded touch display device.
For the On-Cell embedded touch display device, the touch sensor is provided on the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panels and the touch components need to be assembled by bonding. In this manner, improving the success rate of bonding and reducing the times for bonding are keys of the touch panel processing technology.
For the In-Cell embedded touch display device, the touch sensor is embedded into the liquid crystal pixels. The manufacture of the touch sensing elements may be completed according to the TFT LCD standard processing. Moreover, there are no problems of screen face bonding and components in alignment, the weight and the thickness are reduced greatly, and thus the device is lighter and thinner. In addition, the viewing angle of the device may not be affected, and the light transmittance of the panel and the picture quality of the screen are much better.
In summary, usage effects of the embedded touch display devices produced by prior arts are not ideal.